The playlist
by MoonWriting
Summary: Alex finds herself in a confusing chain of dreams involving an unknown woman she'll soon identify. Figuring out her real feelings she faces the challenge of her life, when an alien threat bigger than they thought hits the D.E.O. and therefore the world's safety. Sanvers.
1. Chapter 1

_Here's my first Sanvers fanfic, please fav and follow if you like it, and review either way! I really like the idea I have for this story, and the more support I get, the faster I can update! lol_

 _Enjoy..._

 _:)_

* * *

 _Brown locks of hair caressed her cheeks and even though she tried, her eyes wouldn't open. Alex was just spinning in the feeling, it was like a magnet dragging her forward... Then her lips felt the heat, those soft lips she had been longing for were finally kissing hers. It was a slow, tender kiss, but she needed more. She let out a soft moan from the depths of her chest and deepened the kiss, pulling the other woman closer, cupping her cheeks..._

And the alarm clock awoke her.

"Dammit" Alex muttered while shutting the alarm off, still fuzzy and confused from the dream she was having. The brunette brought her hands to her head and closed her eyes for a moment. Then she let her arms drop to the sides of her body in exasperation. She had been having similar dreams for over a week now, always these hot dreams involving this unknown woman... _A woman!_ Did this mean she was gay?

Alex really liked the way she felt in those dreams, it was a mixture of different feelings actually, she couldn't even identify them all herself. There was love, freedom, anger... She ran her hands through her hair huffing, maybe she needed some help to sort this out? The woman's face was never even complete for her to see, for God's sake!

Her phone rang, "Hello?" Alex's response sounded rough.

"Alex? Are you ok?" It was her sister Kara.

"Yeah... hi Kara I just woke up, is everything ok with you?" Alex softened her voice.

Kara knew her sister very well, and she could sense something was not alright with her, but decided to play along. If anyone pressured Alex Danvers in the wrong moment, she would pull up her walls and stay inside, "We would have breakfast together, remember? I called to ask if we can have lunch instead, because I have a last minute thing..."

 _A last minute thing_ could be so many different things, such as rescuing a kitty from a tall tree or defeating a serial killer with superpowers. Alex sighed, it was so hard to be the big sister when your little sister was a superhero. A lump in her chest made of worry was already and constantly a feeling she was used to.

"Lunch it is. Take care, Kara." Alex said with a smile.

"I will. See you at lunch." Kara replied, and the conversation was over.

In a better mood now, her head clearer than before, Alex got up from the bed to get dressed and have breakfast at home. Of course before doing any of those, she turned on the tv to keep an eye on the news and see if Kara got herself in trouble. Suddenly it caught her attention when someone clearly spoke _D.E.O._ so with her cereals ready she sat on the couch and turned up the volume with interest.

 _"_ _... I know it, they have this secret department in the government, they claim to protect us from aliens but they are not good people!..."_ The reporter brought her microphone back to herself while a couple of police officers made the man walk away, but Alex could still hear what he was shouting, _"...I warned you, they are planning our destruction..."_ The brunette chewed her cereals faster, knowing in less than two minutes the D.E.O. would call for an emergency meeting, and she really, REALLY wanted to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

"... So I want discretion. Is it clear?"

"Yes sir."

That's how the emergency meeting came to an end. Well, for most of the agents in the D.E.O. Alex had to stay a while longer with the boss, discussing some extra stuff. The plan was simple though, stay in the shadows. That wouldn't be a problem as the department had always been a secret part of the government. It was the leak issue the one that bothered. Somehow the information of their existence had leaked and it was accompanied by uncomfortable added details such as the destruction of the world...

* * *

Finally lunch time, it felt like forever. As the sisters had been inside four walls all morning, they agreed on going out for lunch somewhere nice and catch some fresh air. Luckily the weather was great, sunny and just the perfect amount of warmth to sit outside. They met at the Italian restaurant nearby and after the greetings and a few whispered comments about the latest news regarding their secret lives, the conversation topic changed.

"So Alex... do you want to tell me what's bothering you?" Kara asked carefully, making sure her puppy eyes were at their best.

Alex growled and brought her hands to her eyes, but it was too late. "Fine I..." She looked at her sister who was listening, concerned. It gave her the strength she needed to continue, "Remember I told you a few days ago about these dreams... with someone..."

Kara nodded. She waited for her sister to go on but Alex's wide eyes and suddenly pale skin confused her. Automatically changing her state to ALERT, Kara looked where her older sister was looking in shock. She saw people walking by, people getting inside the restaurant, people taking coffee from the machine...

"Alex? Alex! What are you looking at?" Kara had turned to her sister again and shook her arm to take her out of her state.

With some effort Alex's eyes found Kara's and the older woman blushed, "It's her." She managed to say.

"Her? Who?"

"The woman from my dreams..."

Now it was time for Kara to be shocked and wide-eyed. Her brain processed the information quickly trying to make sense out of the new information she was getting. _So Alex's mysterious lover, the one who haunted her dreams... she was a woman. Oh, this is why she was too scared and worried, my sister is gay! Wait, is she?_

"So um... are you gay?" Kara asked softly, squeezing Alex's hand to encourage her. Both sisters smiled.

Alex sighed, "I don't really know... I just... I think I am."

Kara's grip on her sister's hand got tighter and her smile wider, giving Alex an amazing sensation of freedom and relief. Her eyes were even pooling with tears.

Their conversation was interrupted though, before Kara could say anything else.

"Hello?" Kara answered her phone. After a short conversation she hung up and spoke to Alex, "Winn says he scanned most of the files already and didn't find anything suspicious that can be a threat to the D.E.O's software... but anyway he wants me to go and help with the translation of some kryptonian... will you be alright?"

"Yeah, just go. Duty calls!" Alex said with a shy smile and rubbing a tear off her cheek.

"Hey, I love you. We'll finish this later." Kara assured sweetly kissing her sister's cheek before walking away.

Alex sighed again and tried to keep the tears from falling, her elbows on the table and her hands on her head. She even chuckled softly at herself for being in this situation. The feeling of relief felt so good and exhausting at the same time.

"Hey, is everything ok?" A female voice asked from Kara's seat in front of her.

Alex lifted her head and found the woman, the very same woman from her dreams, sitting in front of her looking concerned. She tried but no words left her mouth, her eyes went wide open again.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you I... I just saw you here crying and sort of laughing... and all alone... I wanted to check on you." The woman stood up ready to leave, visibly embarrassed.

"No, wait." Alex managed to say grabbing the woman's wrist. She shook her head to clear it. "Thank you for your concern." She showed a shy smile.

The woman sat again in front of Alex with a sweet smile that made her heart skip a beat. She offered her hand for a shake and introduced herself, "I am Maggie."


	3. Chapter 3

Alex had trouble breathing while recounting the events to herself. Her steps had guided her absentmindedly to Kara's apartment. Once she got there the cozy place helped. She went straight to the fridge to get a bottle of beer and then tried to relax on the couch. She held a cushion tightly to her chest while the images played in her memory. Finding Maggie, or actually having Maggie find Alex, had been a shocking surprise. The more the woman talked to her though, the more she felt at ease, just like in a lightheaded mood. And the more she saw her smile, the more she got lost in the moment. Maggie had brought up some interesting but casual topics which led to a comfortable conversation. Alex was truly enjoying her company until Maggie got a call and she left in a hurry. Alex wondered why. In fact now that she thought about it, she knew nothing about the woman, except that her name is Maggie and she is... so beautiful. Alex felt a smile conquer her face as she shook her head. _How magical life is sometimes, it always finds a way to surprise me when I least expect it._

"Hey Alex" Kara walked through the door and found her sister on the couch in deep thought.

Alex greeted her with a soft "Hey" and waited for Kara to sit by her side. Both studied each other's expression in silence. Alex looked conflicted, scared, slightly amused... it was clear her whole world had flipped around. Kara's face showed compassion, concern, kindness... she was ready to listen to whatever her sister wanted to share with her, to confide her, and she was absolutely ready to support her.

"Do you want to talk?" the younger sister broke the silence with a smile.

The older sister started talking at once, she wasn't able to hold it in anymore. Her speech was accelerated and mixed up, confusing Kara for a few seconds until she could go back to track with some new information. Alex told her about Maggie, how they met, how she recognized her from her dreams. She told Kara how beautiful Maggie's smile is, how unbelievably surprising life is and how stupid she feels being almost thirty and talking like that about someone she just met.

Kara laughed sweetly. Her sister looked confused, yes, but she also looked happy. "I'm happy for you" She said. "You know I am always here for you." Both sisters shared a warm embrace in silence. Then Kara looked Alex in the eyes and grabbed her shoulders saying, "Wait, did you get her number?" Alex laughed and shook her head.

* * *

 _What did I get myself into?_

Maggie was driving her car to another crime scene. Things got weirder and weirder ever since she accepted that special mission. At first she thought it would be easy, well not easy but at least fast. Now, the more she looked into it, the deeper she saw things. And then there was Alex Danvers. She was just... _No, don't think about Alex Danvers._

Luckily she was a turn away from her crime scene and that would be a good distraction. Stepping out of the car she approached the scene, where forensic doctors were already working, searching for evidence to bring some light into the case.

"What do we have here?" Maggie asked.

One doctor stood up, "Hello, detective. Well we don't really know what we have here yet, there is this... weird... chemical... all over the body."

"A chemical?" Maggie asked.

The doctor's answer was interrupted by a woman walking towards them and showing her identification, "Alex Danvers, special agent. I'll take it from here." She introduced herself while some people arrived behind her, all dressed in black, and started to guide the forensic doctors away from the crime scene they had previously been investigating.

"Maggie Sawyer, detective." Maggie said showing her identification to Alex. Her face not even slightly friendly. "This is my jurisdiction, this case is mine."

"Your jurisdiction ends where I say it does." Alex replied. Her face and Maggie's were really close, but she didn't let it get to her head. This was work, and Alex Danvers took her job very seriously. She was too personally involved in it to do otherwise.

Maggie held Alex's gaze and smirked. "See you around, agent Danvers." She said simply, and walked away.

Alex couldn't help an involuntary smirk in response, but luckily nobody saw it. She shook her head and immediately focused on her job again. "What do we have here?" she asked.

"Looks like Meigordian saliva, agent Danvers." One of the agents said.

"Take everything to the lab." Alex commanded.

* * *

Supergirl, Jon and Winn were all impatiently waiting at the D.E.O. for the results of the lab examinations. Supergirl, pacing around with her arms folded, rolled her eyes at the nonsense her friend Winn was speaking. He usually does that when he's nervous. Jon was clearly blocking him from his mind, in deep thought focusing on something that seemed so much more important.

Alex walked towards them, still wearing her gloves and holding a plastic bag in her right hand, "Hey" She said out of breath. "It is in fact Meigordian saliva." She addressed directly to Jon.

"Dammit." The captain said. "We need to find that thing and bring it here."

"I'm sorry... what's a Meigordian?" Winn asked lifting his index finger shyly but enthusiastically. Supergirl also looked like she wanted to know more.

Alex sighed, "It's an alien creature that has been tracked and documented before every catastrophe... before every end of a world."

"It is harmless though" Jon added. "It just panics and comes to the surface when there's certainty of an upcoming apocalypse. It feeds from corpses."

Winn winced.

"So the man was already dead." Kara said, it was more a statement than a question.

"Yes. But it wasn't any man. I found this." Alex pointed at the plastic bag she put on the desk. There was a piece of paper that had apparently been neatly handwritten but now some numbers on it were barely visible. "The saliva made everything blurry but it seems to be some kind of code, maybe a secret message... I identify kryptonian letters I think. Can you look into it, Winn?" Alex explained and asked.

"I got it." Winn answered, and grabbed the bag to take it to his desk.

"Good job, Alex." Jon said before walking away to give some new commands to the other agents.

Alex saw her younger sister's expression, "Are you ok?" she asked.

"I saw... I remember the saliva thing in Krypton before... before..." Supergirl couldn't finish but her older sister understood. She put her palm on the other's shoulder and squeezed softly.


	4. Chapter 4

"How did you get my number?" Alex asked, trying not to smile but failing. Actually she liked that Maggie had somehow managed to find her number and text her. It was, once again, a pleasant surprise.

"I'm a detective, agent Danvers, I detect." Maggie answered mischievously. She was walking in ahead of Alex, guiding her towards the back of the bar. It was a place Alex had never visited before, it was a weird place. Looked dark but cozy at the same time, the people inside seemed nice but there was something about them... looking closer she gasped and Maggie noticed.

"So you already noticed, huh? This is not the usual bar." She walked around the pool table and leaned on it in front of Alex, a smirk on her face.

"How do you-"

"Know this place? About these people? My ex brought me here the first time. She was one of them." Maggie said.

 _She._ Alex thought.

"I didn't think you would be that surprised to be honest" Maggie continued mistaking Alex's frown. "You seemed really confident the other day dealing with that weird...thing."

Alex leaned over the table across Maggie, their faces were very close. She had already recovered from the small shock and felt an incredible energy filling her body. She glanced to both sides and saw some people walking by. They didn't pay much attention to both women, but she pinned her eyes with Maggie's and whispered, "Maybe we should save that kind of conversations for a private place." Alex winked and took a step back grabbing the stick "Wanna play?" She asked motioning to the pool table between them.

Maggie gulped and nodded, her eyes wide, and she was sure Alex repressed a chuckle. Maggie's face went pink so she faked concentration on the preparations for the game. She couldn't believe what just happened, her plan was to impress Alex and it happened the other way around. Now she wasn't sure if she should read between the lines of what the beautiful woman standing in front of her just said. Her sexy voice was echoing in her head making her legs shake. Detective Sawyer was so not ready for this mission.

* * *

Supergirl landed at the D.E.O. headquarters and made her way to the central desks. A couple of agents greeted her as she passed by and she returned the gesture with a sincere smile. She saw Winn working on his computer and walked towards him, "Any news, Winn?"

He turned his chair around to face Kara, "Yes, I already told Jon, apparently the code introduced in the D.E.O. system produces some kind of list of instructions... the thing is we can't find them and-"

"Instructions for what?" Kara asked scrunching her face.

"Um... the end of the world."

"What?! And you say it just like that?" Kara exclaimed causing Winn to retreat to avoid being hit by her arm.

"Kara, Kara, calm down. It is still in our system, secret government system, ok? And if we can't find it nobody else can either, right? Breathe."

Kara huffed and let herself fall on the chair next to Winn's, her eyes looking at the ground. "I just wish I could do something." She said.

"Hey" Winn whispered squeezing her friend's shoulder, "We're not letting this world go down, ok? We got this." He smiled and Kara smiled back.

Winn showed Kara the codes he could identify and they tried to guess together how to fill in the blanks that were still interrupting the sequence. Later Jonn arrived and gave orders to other agents before talking to them. He asked if there were more news and how everything was. Then he asked if Kara had already told Alex about the code sequence and everything it meant, and she answered she would do that later because Alex was on a date.

Both men widened their eyes and Kara couldn't help but laugh loudly. She was so happy for her sister, Alex went on a few dates but she felt so uncomfortable in them, there was something that just wasn't right in those occasions... but now that woman she met, Maggie, she seemed nice and Kara could totally see Alex felt something else for her. So when she got a text from Maggie asking her out, Kara practically dragged her sister in her room and chose some pretty clothes for her. Alex was kind of scared, Kara knew even though her sister wanted to seem calm and pretend it wasn't a big deal. Anyway Kara gave her that little push Alex needed to accept the date and go for it. She smiled to herself remembering this and hoped Alex was really having a good time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there, thank you so much for your reviews and support, please keep them coming. I am happy you like this story :)**

 **Some of you are asking me to make longer chapters, the thing is I write because I feel free doing so and I don't like forcing myself to reach an X amount of words per chapter. I just write what feels right and I try to make the best I can with it. So I'm sorry, that's how it is! Some chapters will be shorter and some will be longer :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

No police sirens, no police cars, but there was a security mission going on. Two black vans and three black cars for support were racing up the highway in National City, transporting special agents and their weapons. Turning left into a residence neighborhood, the vehicles parked on the side of the street and the agents stepped out of them. Jonn, the commander, gestured for a group to follow him. Agent Danvers gestured to be followed by the other group.

Jonn's group found their positions surrounding the sports club main building and fields, while Alex's group went inside. Even though the sun was shining in the afternoon, inside the building was pretty dark because the windows were closed. One of the agents tried the light switch but it gave her a discharge. The woman didn't react to her partner's calls so Alex told him to take the hurt agent outside and procure medical assistance. With a concerned expression, Agent Danvers gestured for the rest of the group to go on. They were all carrying special D.E.O. guns with light, aiming around every corner, expecting to find what they were looking for before being found by it.

A short communication via radio with Jonn informed Alex that his group was now approaching the baseball court. Alex let him know she had it covered in the building for now, but they should be ready to help if the creature escaped towards the sport fields.

She realized they should have brought more agents to cover the mission when she saw how huge the sports club actually was. The signs in front of her informed there was different halls for indoor sports such as Basketball and Volleyball, Squash and also a Swimming pool. Alex sent 2 agents to each and tried to call Jonn for backup but the electronic artifacts werent' responding. They only made some electric noise. Alex thought that wasn't a good sign at all and connected those problems with the lights problem... she could imagine what was going on. Despite knowing they were in a disadvantage she decided to go on with the plan and hope for Jonn to come help when he realized their communication was off.

Agent Danvers and Agent Rogers walked together in the swimming pool area a minute later. The water had a strange green bright and as there was something floating in the middle.

"Don't move!" Rogers commanded while aiming towards the creature with his weapon.

But it moved. Its skin was yellow and it looked like there was some transparent think liquid glowing over it. It had no hair or clothes, the body, arms and legs seemed to adopt many forms like jelly. Its face had two big rounded eyes in purple color, almost no black or white in them. It didn't have a nose, not a visible one at least, and its mouth was rounded, showing many pointy teeth.

"Meigordian" Alex whispered. She had lowered her gun to observe better and was slowly stepping away from her partner, who now had the creature's full attention.

The Meigordian was looking at Rogers with disdain, showing its teeth. It started to swim towards him. The water in the swimming pool was glowing more with the movement and Alex realized it was electrified.

"I said don't move, bitch!" Rogers said walking towards the alien.

"Rogers watch out!" Alex yelled, but it was too late. Agent Rogers fired his gun and it made the Meigordian very angry. The shot trespasses him without injury and Alex doesn't have time to move. Her right thigh gets the impact.

Alex revealed her position with her scream so the alien changed the target. She fell on her side next to the swimming pool, too close to the water and couldn't move. She managed to shot the Meigordian several times but of course every bullet ended up in the water without hurting it. The creature kept swimming in her direction until it reached the border and walked out. In that moment Rogers tackled the Meigordian to the floor before it could touch Alex. They practically flew over her. Rogers received an electrical discharge but it seemed the Meigodian hit its head on the floor and was fighting to recover full conciousness.

Agent Danvers then felt someone dragging her backwards from the shoulders. She still had her weapon secured in her hand but was starting to think there was no way to reduce that monster. She was hidden around a corner, inside the dressing room.

"Are you ok, Danvers?" A brunette whispered kneeling in front of her.

"Maggie? What are you-"

"I followed you, it's... it's hard to explain. Let me treat your leg first." Maggie answered avoiding eye contact with Alex, who didn't have another choice.

They heard the swimming pool doors slam open and Jonn's voice commanding the other agents to capture the alien. Alex sighed in relief. She could now focus on the other matter, so she observed Maggie bandaging her leg in a first aid process, and insisted, "Maggie, why did you follow me? Did you know where I was going? Did you follow me from the... Where did you follow me from?"

Maggie noticed Alex was angry, starting to doubt every single 'casualty' from the moment they met until that very moment. She knew it was time to tell the truth, she also knew maybe this was the end of whatever relationship they had and the feelings they were developing...


End file.
